Wireless communication devices are an integral part of modern existence, with a wide range of different device types in use, including, but not limited to, cellular telephones, portable digital assistants, wireless-enabled computers, and other so-called xe2x80x9cpervasive computingxe2x80x9d devices. While the use and capability of these devices vary considerably, each includes one or more of the fundamental building blocks comprising essentially any wireless communication device.
For example, any wireless device capable of transmitting a radio frequency (RF) signal includes some form of transmitter circuit to transmit a RF signal in accordance with a defined modulation scheme. Power amplification is a fundamental part of this signal transmission capability. Typically, the desired transmit signal is formed at a relatively low power level, and this pre-amplified signal is then amplified by a RF power amplifier, which boosts the signal power to a level suitable for radio transmission. Oftentimes, the level of transmit power is tightly controlled, such as in cellular telephony.
Controlling the output power of a RF power amplifier requires accurate control of the amplifier""s bias voltage. That is, essentially all power amplifier circuits are implemented as transistor-based amplifiers, whether single- or multi-stage, and control of output power from these transistor-based amplifiers requires accurate control of transistor operating points.
Generally, an applied bias voltage establishes the operating point of a power amplifier. Indeed, operating point control affects whether the transistor operates in a linear or in a saturated mode, and greatly affects the amplification efficiency of the power amplifier, which is a dominant influence on battery life in portable wireless devices. Nominally, a given magnitude of bias voltage corresponds to a given level of quiescent current in the power amplifier, which current is determinative in setting the eventual output power of the power amplifier when stimulated with an RF source at its input. Ideally, one would simply set the bias voltage to the nominal level corresponding to the desired quiescent current. Unfortunately, a host of variables, including semiconductor process variations, temperature, aging, operating voltages, and others conspire to alter the relationship between a given bias voltage and the resultant amplifier quiescent current. In other words, one cannot simply choose the bias voltage that should result in the desired quiescent current; instead, one generally needs to adopt some form of bias voltage calibration or adjustment.
Of course, these calibration approaches add expense and complication, particularly on the manufacturing side where, in some cases, individual power amplifier circuits (or whole communication devices) are characterized over temperature and voltage to determine appropriate adjustment factors for bias voltage. This calibration information generally is then loaded into non-volatile memory within the calibrated devices for use in later operation.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for dynamically calibrating voltage bias into a power amplifier circuit in advance of transmit operations to ensure that the power amplifier circuit is biased to a desired quiescent current level. Although subject to implementation variations in many different embodiments, the present invention generally provides a bias controller that uses closed-loop control techniques to adjust a generated bias voltage up or down to make the supply current into the power amplifier circuit under quiescent conditions substantially match the target quiescent current value.
A timing function, which may be included in the bias controller, controls first and second operating states for the bias controller. During the first operating state, the bias controller adjusts bias voltage under closed-loop control based on measured or detected supply current into the power amplifier circuit. Thus, during the first state, the bias controller uses closed-loop control to adjust the bias voltage to whatever level is needed to achieve the target level of quiescent current. After some defined duration, the bias controller transitions from its first state to its second state, at which point it locks or otherwise holds the adjusted level of bias voltage irrespective of any changes in the supply current into the power amplifier circuit.
In operation, the first state is made to occur during quiescent conditions of the power amplifier circuit, such as before a radio transmit burst. As the bias controller transitions from its first to its second state, it locks or holds the adjusted bias voltage and maintains this bias voltage value through any subsequent radio transmissions.
In some exemplary embodiments, the bias controller is configured with a measurement path for measuring supply current into the power amplifier circuit that is independent of the primary path that provides supply current to the power amplifier circuit during transmit operations. In this manner, the bias controller avoids loading the primary supply path with any current measurement devices it might use to sense supply current into the power amplifier during bias voltage adjustment operations.
In other exemplary embodiments, the bias controller may use a reference current that has some defined proportionality to the actual supply current. Such reference currents are sometimes used in current modulators used in envelope-elimination-and-restoration (EER) applications. In EER systems, which are also referred to as xe2x80x9cpolarxe2x80x9d modulation systems, the power amplifier is biased for saturated mode operation. A constant-envelope, phase-modulated signal is applied to the amplification input of the power amplifier, while its supply terminal is supplied with amplitude modulated supply voltage and/or current. Where current modulation is used, the bias controller may use a reference current generated as a scaled reference of the modulated supply current.
With this approach, the bias voltage adjustment control loop may be closed based on sensing the reference current rather than the actual current. Again, this approach avoids placing dissipative components in the supply current path of the power amplifier. During its first state of operation, amplitude modulation of the supply and reference currents is suspended, and no RF signal is applied to the power amplifier. The bias controller may include switching elements for isolating the current modulator from any input modulation signals to force this quiescent condition during the bias controller""s adjustment operations.
Regardless of the its particular implementation, the bias controller""s closed-loop adjustment approach accommodates variations in the relationship between supplied bias voltage and resultant quiescent current, thereby eliminating the need for stored calibration information, and any temperature- or voltage-based bias adjustment tracking. That is, with the bias controller of the present invention, the bias voltage is adjusted under closed-loop control to whatever value is needed to fix the quiescent supply current of the power amplifier circuit at the target value.
Generally, the bias controller includes accommodations to ensure that the supply voltage applied to the power amplifier circuit during its bias voltage adjustment operations is of sufficient magnitude to reliably set the quiescent current level. That is, with some amplifier types, such as with bipolar junction transistor amplifiers, an adequate voltage between the collector and emitter, is required to reliably set the quiescent current level. Field effect transistors (FETs) typically have corresponding drain-to-source voltage ranges that should be maintained while setting bias voltage. Further, the bias controller operates to ensure that any voltage differences between the first state (adjustment) and the second state (transmit operations) are not so substantial that errors would result in the quiescent current level between the two operating states.